1. Field
The present invention relates to aircraft components. More particularly, the invention relates to composite and metal hybrid beams and a method of constructing and installing the hybrid beams within a thrust reverser.
2. Related Art
Latch beams and hinge beams join two halves of an aircraft thrust reverser with each other and with an engine strut or pylon. These beams are traditionally cast or machined as a monolithic metal beam or metal build up assemblies. Unfortunately, machined metal beams are quite heavy and expensive. Additionally, 5-axis or 6-axis machines, which are quite expensive, are typically required to machine these metal beams.
Latch and hinge beams using lighter composite materials have been developed, but their beams still require stiffening and attach lugs like those used on comparable metal beams, are costly, require intricate fabrication details, and are difficult to inspect. Furthermore, composite lugs and slider tracks of these beams are problematic during operation due to the large load that they are configured to bear. Therefore, replacement of the monolithic metal beam structures with composite alternatives has had little or no success.
Accordingly, there is a need for latch and hinge beams that overcome the limitations of the prior art.